


Furry?

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 人物动物化一直都没有再写的文章，不清楚就是这样坑掉xx本来就是写着玩





	Furry?

     “呼～”  
       耳间不知从何处传来的热气让Randy竖直自己的猫耳，开始警惕，敏锐地观察四周，却发现毫无一人。  
       热气随之不断地传到Randy的耳边，还带有点令他害怕的窃笑声。防不胜防的Randy赶紧加快脚步跑，热气声消失，可笑声仍在。空气中蔓延着恐惧。  
       突然，无防备的Randy被某种东西抓住，跟着在地上滚了几圈，最终被按倒在地上。  
       “Caught you。”抓住Randy的“东西”凑近他的耳边，呼出热气。敏感器官的感觉就像电一般，迅速蹿流到大脑，Randy挣扎了起来。  
       “做...做什么？！！”  
       恶作剧的始作俑者正是NomiRandy，他掐疼Randy的手，说：“你想跑到哪里去...？”  
       随着缓慢又不忘带挑逗的声音传入，促使Randy打一阵寒战，挣扎没了作用。  
       嘴边分泌出一种气味蹭到Randy身上，NomiRandy一边笑着，“I wanna take your...body。”蹭留完气味后轻咬他的耳朵，Randy因恐慌全身颤栗。  
       Randy现在整个猫都不太好，因为面前跟他长得一模一样的猫没完没了地在咬他敏感的耳朵，“停！停...！！”  
       NomiRandy很顺从地停咬耳朵，撑起身子以一种丝毫无感情的眼神看向Randy，“我照你说的，停了。所以...”他从上往下滑Randy的脸，抵达下巴时勾起他，“接下来你都得一直听我的，不许反抗哦...”   
       NomiRandy与Randy翻转了一下，摸上他的臀部，顺手揪住他的尾巴，Randy的脸瞬间变得绯红。 “...！！”  
       接下来只见NomiRandy用头蹭蹭Randy的脖子，这使得Randy觉得奇怪又很安心：这在搞什么鬼？？  
       然后，NomiRandy趁不注意咬下脖子，正当Randy依靠本能反应时，却被NomiRandy抱紧，NomiRandy又死咬了一口，整个猫就被固定住了。  
       “你打算咬多久...?”   
       NomiRandy放开口，尖牙上滴流着几滴血，“嘿被发现了，这次我完全属于陪你玩玩。”   
       玩？这只猫为什么会这话？？这还是之前要抢Randy身体的猫吗？？？  
       “让我多陪陪。”NomiRandy继续用头蹭蹭Randy。   
      蹭够的NomiRandy看见Randy脖子下的一撮洁白的胸毛，他忍不住去搓搓。

       “为什么...不去抓自己的毛啊哈哈哈哈哈...”  
       “自己的毛抓起来没劲，抓其他的毛才‘有味’。” NomiRandy与Randy又翻转了一下，这一轮是Randy在下面。NomiRandy搓搓面前的胸毛，弄得Randy浑身痒痒。

       “够了啊哈哈哈哈哈...”  
       玩够了就把头埋在Randy的胸毛里睡着了，睡得很香甜。  
       “他是玩累了么...”  
         此时的两只小猫就像颗紫色的毛绒绒球一样，包裹在一起。

   
       早晨传来的鸟叫声，大概是两只小猫的闹钟声。  
       “嗷~”  
       伸完懒腰，并舔舔身上的毛的他们起床了。口渴的猫顺便走到旁边，喝口水。  
       一只肥胖的橙黄色小鸟飞进屋里，尽管这不是他的家，但每回儿都会来。NomiRandy注意到这只没防备的鸟，想要过去抓他。恰巧的是，Randy喝完水，也注意到鸟的危险。  
       两只猫静悄悄地靠近自己的“猎物”...  
       正想猛地扑过去抓橙黄小鸟的NomiRandy被Randy制止住。  
       “住手，NomiRandy！”Randy死都不放开NomiRandy的尾巴，“他是我朋友！Howard！”  
       Howard起飞，又飞到远离两只猫的地方。  
       说起Howard是怎么喜欢来这儿，原因：  
       家主人——Nomicon把受伤的Howard带回家疗伤。最初Howard挺害怕他认为想要吃掉他的Randy，但Randy不喜欢吃鸟，而且出于主人不在期间，Randy也照顾过他。那个时候NomiRandy还没来到Nomicon的家里。伤痊愈的Howard较为感激他们，所以他每天早晨都回来，唱歌、陪Randy玩玩等等，所以这么一来二往地就跟Randy熟悉了。  
       不得不说这力气还有点大，NomiRandy将Randy拖得不远，“你能不能放开...他看起来圆滚滚的，我好想玩他。”  
       “不能，去玩你的毛线球！”Randy猜测NomiRandy可能会把Howard吃掉什么的。木制的窗台划过几道猫指甲印。  
       看腻这两只猫持续那个状态很久的Howard就飞过来，飞到NomiRandy的头上，用自己的体重优势把他压倒窗台上。  
       NomiRandy：“嘁...”  
       Randy：“Thanks buddy。”  
       Howard：“我应该对你说谢谢。”转对NomiRandy说，“滋味怎么样啊？”   
       回到家的Nomicon带回来一个新成员，跟小猫们告诉新成员的名字，还特别强调NomiRandy不许欺负他，因为他之前咬伤Randy了。新成员是一只褐绿色的猫，名叫Finja，比其他的猫都要大点。  
       好的，Nomicon因工作太忙的缘故而把之前寄放在朋友家的猫猫们全给陆续接回来了，现在他有足够的下班时间来陪猫猫。今天只是把Finja接回来，还在处理一些工作上的事，没空陪他们。猫猫们也早清楚主人不能陪他们的情况呢。  
       起先Finja没对两名老成员打招呼，很高冷的样子。他一股劲地扫房间一眼，找到一处位置——最高处的书柜，非常轻松地就过去了，趴着休息。   
       书房，Randy最喜欢兼猫猫们的玩耍、休息的地方，因为这里是Nomicon唯独可以留下来陪他很久很久的地方，其他时间的话，Randy差不多是在看家了吧。  
       “Wow，他好厉害！”Randy感叹大叫，因为那个地方是他从来跳不过去的地方。他尝试了很久，结果仅仅是爪子到达目的地，划过几道印，摔下，最后打翻底下的书，因此被Nomicon罚过几次。Randy对Finja第一印象是厉害、了不起。  
        而NomiRandy的是，这有什么好炫耀的，我也可以。然后他去往那个Randy望不可即的地方。  
        NomiRandy和Randy抵达起跳台——离Finja位置隔有一定距离的另一个书柜。NomiRandy后退，尾巴竖起，做起跳动作。  
        预备，跳！  
        NomiRandy成功了吗？  
        他前爪抓住，奋力往前抓，抓啊，抓啊。  
        “...喵！”  
        他却是成功留下了抓痕，打翻了书。NomiRandy失败了，但他不甘心，还想再尝试一遍。  
        第二遍，也许，成功了吗？  
        再度抵达起跳台，在预备的地方原地走动了几圈，似乎是在寻找适合的位置起跳。NomiRandy往后走了几步，打算试试预跑起跳。  
        再一个预备，跳！  
        还是前爪抓住书柜，不过这次抓得像是扎进去了一样，不轻易滑下来，NomiRandy的前半身趴在书柜上。  
        “需要帮忙吗？”Finja伸出援助之手；啊不对，是“援助之爪”。  
        “......”NomiRandy不理会Finja，而是努力爬了上来，他终于成功了。  
        观看了两场跳跃的Randy有点坐不住，他也想跳过去。  
        不过他没有成功一次，仍然被Nomicon受罚，结果今天没能吃成晚饭。   
        乖乖坐着看对面两只猫吃得津津有味，Randy有点嘴馋。  
        可为什么主人就是没罚NomiRandy呢？他心想，之前也都这么做过，而且没发现NomiRandy打翻书，所以就这样了，喵嗷...  
        Randy的眼前不知推过来一碟餐盘，“喵?”是谁把餐盘推过来的？  
        Finja走到Randy面前，“Kid，你想听听我是怎么跳到那个书柜的吗？”  
        “想想！！”Randy眼睛里泛着闪烁的光。噢噢噢，终于他对我打招呼了吗？！！   
        “回头会告诉你跳跃的一些技巧——你们是不是双胞胎？”Finja看着两只长相一模一样的猫。  
        “...是的。” NomiRandy发话了，话语中带着沉重，“但我不承认这种关系...不就是比我早出生那个几秒钟时间，他以为自己是哥哥么？幸亏他没和我一起长大，不然...”NomiRandy突然不说话了，是哑住了吗？   
        突然不说话的NomiRandy简直就是带来一种诡异的气场，他接着又说话：“...好歹他不喊我‘弟弟’，这是一件值得我高兴的事，”他扬起嘴角，笑了笑，“我也不会叫他‘哥哥’。”  
        看来这两兄弟的关系不太好啊。但NomiRandy来的时候，那之前”完全属于陪你玩玩“又是什么意思?是多久没见到自己兄弟了吧？这猫，有趣有趣......


End file.
